


What The Moon Can Do

by louis_my_child



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apologies, Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Explicit Language, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mild Smut, Reflection, Regret, Roommates, Sectumsempra Scars, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_my_child/pseuds/louis_my_child
Summary: Draco hated the moon. Maybe not as much as Professor Lupin but enough to make him want to tear his hair out. The moon was a symbol of light and peace to some, to Draco it was a reminder that no matter how hard he tried, sleep would never come to him and it’s white light filled his eyes, laughing at his weakness. It told him that he would never be able to escape his past, the haunting moments that lived with him through every waking hour.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	What The Moon Can Do

Draco hated the moon. Maybe not as much as Professor Lupin but enough to make him want to tear his hair out. The moon was a symbol of light and peace to some, to Draco it was a reminder that no matter how hard he tried, sleep would never come to him and it’s white light filled his eyes, laughing at his weakness. It told him that he would never be able to escape his past, the haunting moments that lived with him through every waking hour. 

The full moon bathed the dorm in light, illuminating the desk, the stack of books, the quill laying forgotten on the floor. Even a measly sock was in the moon's light. Draco always forgot to pick up his clothes, socks especially now that the house elves didn’t do their laundry for them. Eighth years were expected to do their own washing, as they weren’t exactly children anymore. 

The room in question was located high above school grounds, with a view encapsulating the Black Lake, Forbidden Forest, and if you squinted hard enough, you could see Hagrid’s hut sitting all alone with smoke rising from the chimney. His window had a cross hatching pattern, a corner of the glass cracking slightly due to old age. The room that they were in was actually not used until this year, it hadn’t been used for some time. Draco had taken the time to clean every surface when he first arrived, the dust was disgusting. A thick layer had coated everything so he had to do something about it, he was not going to live in an allergy inducing room. 

To begin with, the room was bare. Maybe a book here and there, even a spider in the corner- which Draco quickly killed- but otherwise it was empty. Cold too. Now five months later, the room looked exactly how Draco wanted it to. He had a rug under his bed, a plush emerald green rug to be exact. It stuck out into the middle of the room enough for him to be able to sit on it comfortably and study. 

He had brought in a desk from the Manor, it was a dark mahogany colour with a matching chair that sat to the right of his bed, under the window. The bed itself was green, of course, it had two silk green pillows at the head with two softer ones behind them. He had a small throw blanket at the end of his bed that he pulled up when it got too cold. He had curtains running around his bed too, a standard Hogwarts bed. 

The walls were bare on his side, he had no time for posters or creepy paintings. The one thing he wanted was a bookshelf, but the school wouldn’t allow it. He figured it could have been due to his ‘dark past’ as they called it. What did they think he was gonna do? Brew illegal potions in the middle of the night to poison everyone in school? 

It was ridiculous. And _humiliating._

____

____

However, eighth years were allowed to bring pets to school as consolidation for any ‘losses’ two years earlier. Draco had opted for an owl, but instead he bought a small golden Crup. It had a bed, water and food bowl, and a litter of toys in the corner of his room. He had named her Aquila, after his Mother insisted on keeping the tradition of astrological names in the family. She was a well trained thing, fit to live in Hogwarts, and Draco loved her. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, snoring slightly. 

Draco wished he had the ability to sleep like a Crup. Aquila could sleep anywhere she felt, no questions asked. Draco’s lap, in front of the common room fire, on his bed, anywhere she felt like it. Draco often made the comparison to Ron, that boy could fall asleep literally anywhere. 

There had been one issue, it didn’t seem like much of a problem when he first read it in the letter. But as he got closer to September 1st, he kept thinking about who his roommate would be. What unlucky sod would have to spend their nights in the same room as Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy.

So, just his luck, Harry Potter was paired with him. The bloody saviour, the boy he had bullied and made fun of for seven years, was going to be sharing a room with him. There had been outrage once they both found out, the two glaring at each other from across the crowd. Potter complained to McGonagall the first chance he got, saying, 

_“I can’t be roommates with him Professor! He’ll hex me in my sleep!”_

____

____

To which Professor McGonagall replied with, 

_“I’m sure you two will be fine, you aren’t children anymore. I expect 19 year olds to behave accordingly. Mister Malfoy will not hex you in your sleep Mister Potter, and neither should you.” ___

____

____

Oh how Draco had laughed that day. Potter was muttering the whole way to their new common room, exchanging hopeless glances with Weasley and Granger. His face had turned red from anger and his hands were curled into fists the entire way. 

Draco had opened the door to their new room and not two seconds later, Potter slammed him against the wall and pulled his wand on him. Potter had grown a fraction taller over the two years, Draco noted, his green eyes now level with his grey. 

_“You better not pull anything Malfoy. Just because you got off scott-free doesn’t mean you’re a good guy, I still don’t trust you.” The wand dug deeper. ___

____

____

_“Oh I won’t Potter, I’ll get sent to Azkaban if I even look at you the wrong way, so don’t worry. But could you please get off me, you’re scaring Aquila.” ___

____

____

That day had been one to remember. The look on Potter’s face was priceless once he stepped back, it was one Draco called, ‘holy shit Malfoy, emotionless, cold-hearted Malfoy, is actually capable of looking after another creature’. It was something he never stopped reminding Potter of even to this day. 

Across from him in the dimly lit room was Potter’s bed, a four poster with red linings. His side of the room was decorated vastly different to Draco’s. 

Draco’s tidiness was contrasted to Potter’s constant mess. The minimalistic approach Draco had was overpowered by Potter’s side that was filled with posters of Quidditch teams, a bloody armchair for crying out loud, paintings and photos were stuck to the wall all reminders of his earlier Hogwarts years. A photo of Ginevra, a group of students in what looked like a hall, all smiling and holding their wands up. A Weasley family photo with Potter and Granger stuck on the sides, looking very out of place with their dark hair and skin. 

Photos of people that had died. Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Cedric. A small photo of Hedwig was on the wall next to a yellowing photo of ‘The Order Of The Phoenix’. Potter had pointed out his parents, Longbottom’s parents, and Sirius and Remus when he first put it on the wall noticing Draco’s confused stare. 

_“Sirius gave it to me about four years ago, it’s The Order. The one Dumbledore created to combat Voldemort.” ___

____

____

It was very thoughtful, Draco had to give him that. Potter sometimes liked to stare at them when he wasn’t studying, just watching the way they smiled in the photo or how they looked so incredibly happy. It was touching. 

Potter had brought his own pet, a small bowtruckle that crawled around his shoulders and on his deck. It was named James. Aquila and James actually got along surprisingly well, the small creature liked to sit on Aquila’s head while she slept, sometimes staying there when she walked around Hogwarts waving to everyone who walked by. Draco had to admit, seeing his Crup and Potter’s bowtruckle being so cute together made his heart melt. 

Over the past five months, Draco and Harry had grown closer. They no longer shared insults, the occasional one when the other was being annoying. They started to help each other study, more Draco to Harry. It was refreshing to teachers and other students to finally not have to seperate them in classes anymore, when they could actually work together quite well. 

When the occasional nightmare struck, the other would help the other out. It wouldn’t be anything weird, they had a mutual agreement that everyone needed some help after the trauma they had all experienced. Draco had insisted not to tell anyone, he didn’t want anyone to know he woke up screaming, crying out for his Mother. A 19 year old shouldn’t do that. 

Well, a regular 19 year old shouldn’t do that. 

“Malfoy?” 

His voice rang out in the silence, jolting Draco away from his thoughts.

“What Potter?” He replied. 

“Ah, I knew you were awake.” 

That was weird. 

“What do you mean?” 

A pause. “I mean, I can tell that you’re awake. Your breathing pattern is different.” 

Draco’s brow furrowed, “My breathing pattern is different,” he said slowly, “I never knew you paid so close attention to me breathing Potter.” 

“Ugh no that’s not what I meant you git. Just fuck off,” 

Draco lifted his head slightly, watching the outline of Potter move on the bed. 

“You spoke first dumbass.” He commented. Potter lifted his own head and glared. Draco could barely see his face in the dark, “Why are you awake anyway?” 

Potter sat up properly, rubbing his face, “I just couldn’t. Why are you awake?” 

“I just couldn’t.” Draco mocked. He too was sitting up in bed, legs crossed under the sheets. Potter was staring at his duvet, picking at the red fabric. Draco studied him. The way his shoulders curved forward with exhaustion, his calloused hands pulling on threads, his dark curly hair falling forward on his face. 

If anything, he was the complete opposite to Draco. Draco had long, spidery fingers and good posture and pale hair and skin that he was sure glowed in the moonlight. Everything down to their personalities were complete opposites. It was confusing how well they worked together. 

A rumble sounded from Potter’s side of the bed, “Was that your stomach or thunder? I couldn’t really tell.” 

Potter glared at him mockingly, “Har, har. It was my stomach. I’m hungry as fuck.” He said, patting his belly. 

“We only ate like four hours ago.” 

“Exactly, I’m starving.” Potter quipped. 

Draco snorted, “Well what do you want me to do about it, oh chosen one? Would you like me to go down to the kitchen and make you a spot of beans on toast? Or perhaps scrambled eggs? How about a light cup of tea to help you fall asleep? Hmm?” 

Potter glared at him openly now, but he seemed to be concealing a smile. He remained silent until he sprung up from his bed and rummaged through his trunk. Draco watched with a cautious expression, was he searching for a weapon? What if he had pushed it too far and Potter was finally going to finish him off. What he wasn’t expecting was him to pull out a manky looking piece of cloth and hold it up in triumph. 

“Ah ha! We can use this.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What exactly are _we _using that for?”__

____

____

Potter rolled his eyes, “To get food.” He said it like it was obvious. 

“What? Is it a magical food dispensing cloak that brings you everything you need in a matter of seconds?” 

Potter followed his question with another eye roll before wrapping the cloak around himself and promptly disappearing his bottom half. To say Draco was shocked would be an understatement,

“What in the bloody hell! What the fuck is that!” He screamed. Thank Merlin they had both cast silencing charms over the door or else the rest of the dormitory would have been woken by Draco’s yelling. That didn’t stop Aquila and James to be suddenly awoken by the noise, Aquila announcing it with one sharp yip. 

“Sorry ‘Quila, didn’t mean to wake you, it’s just Potter here decided to show off his talent for removing his lower limbs from his body!” 

Potter laughed, “No, it’s an invisibility cloak. My legs are still here, just invisible.” He punctuated it by sticking one leg out. Draco stood quickly, arms folded, 

“Where the hell did you get this?” He asked in disbelief. 

“It was my Dad’s. I got it for Christmas in first year.” He said with a fond voice. Draco nodded. Aquila had made her way over to him, now fully awake, he bent down to give her snout a scratch. 

“Right, very nice. How are we gonna use that to get food?” 

Potter picked up James and placed him on his shoulder, “Well, we are going to go down to the kitchen and get food and then bring it back up here and eat it.” He said matter-of-factly. Draco’s forehead creased, 

“How are we supposed to fit under that exactly? We aren't exactly 11 years old anymore,” He gestured to the cloak. The thing was barely covering Potter alone, there was no way for it to fit both fully grown men under it. 

Potter shrugged and took it off his shoulders, he held it out in front of him and pulled out his wand. 

Draco stepped forward, hands out, “Woah, woah, what are you doing?” 

“I’ll just enlarge it,” He shrugged again and pointed his wand at it. 

“What if it breaks the charms that make it invisible?” 

Potter’s hand faltered, “Really?” 

“I’m not sure but I wouldn’t try it if I were you.” 

Potter dropped his wand and the cloak back into his trunk. He turned back to Draco, who had picked Aquila up and was cradling her in his arms. He stepped closer to Draco and scratched her head, relishing in the way she pushed into his hand with her nose. 

He stepped back and went to find his glasses. He placed them on his straight nose, placing James down on his desk. He turned back to Draco and smirked, 

“Well I guess we’ll just have to be sneaky.” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes and deposited Aquila on his bed, where the Crup waddled up to his pillows and snuggled down into them. He smiled fondly at her before turning back to Potter, who was staring at him with gleaming eyes, 

“Okay creep, we’ll go get food.” 

Draco quickly picked up his winter cloak, not missing the weird look Potter gave him, “What? It’s fucking freezing out there, do you expect me to go out there with just pyjamas?” 

Potter put his hands up in defence and waited for Draco to get ready. Soon enough the two followed the stairs down to the common room, stepping over the creaky stairs and staying out of the moonlight. They checked that the room was clear before crossing and going out the portrait to the East Hallway. 

Potter was in front, he stuck his head out and checked the hall both ways before grabbing Draco’s arm and pulling him out of the portrait hole. Draco frowned at the contact before feeling Potter drag him far too fast for 12 am down the hallway. 

“Potter! Slow the fuck down,” He hissed. Potter dropped his arm and whipped around, 

“Shut up Malfoy, do you want Filch to catch us?” 

Draco snapped his mouth shut, mimicking zipping his lips closed. Potter rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist again, pulling him down the multiple flights of stairs. They forgot to bring their wands so it was almost pitch black in the halls if it weren't for the moonlight. It was almost scary, walking down a dark hallway not knowing if you were about to run into Filch or a patrolling teacher. 

They slowed down once they got to the main foyer near the Great Hall, not wanting to alert any lurking teachers. Draco continued following Potter, his arm still in his hand. 

“Where _are _the kitchens, Potter?”__

____

____

“You’ll see.” He said with a wink. 

Butterflies erupted in Draco’s stomach. He glanced down at his abdomen, wondering what the hell was happening. Why did he feel excited? Suely Potter winking at him wasn’t the cause, it was Potter! He shook his head and cleared his throat, 

“Alright there Malfoy? You’re looking a bit pale?” He mocked. Draco locked eyes with him, 

“I’m always pale you git.” 

Potter chuckled. They kept following the corridors down, until they were nearing the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms. It was extremely dark down there, no windows able to produce light. 

Draco was extraordinarily confused. The git pulling him along had said nothing of where they were going the whole time, and he still hadn’t let go of Draco’s wrist. He furrowed his brows, surely he would know if the kitchens were down here, he bloody well lived here for six years. 

“Potter? Don’t tell me you’re just bringing me down here to hex me, I’m fairly certain the kitchens aren’t down here.” He asked with a pointed look. 

Potter finally dropped his hand, Draco almost missed the warmth, “No, I’m not here to hex you. I thought we sorted that out months ago. The kitchens _are _here you just have to trust me,” He extended his hand.__

____

____

Draco hesitated. Potter’s hand urged him on and he grabbed it with a slap, a loud noise in the darkness. He was surprised Potter could even see, the sod couldn’t even see in daylight but apparently he had been here countless times before as he dragged Draco over to a corner of the wall with a painting. 

It had fruit. That was it. 

“Um, are you just gonna pull a fruit out of the wall or something?” Draco asked. 

Potter bumped his shoulder, “Merlin can’t you just be patient? Just hang on, I have to remember what pear to tickle.” 

“Pardon? I’ve never thought I’d hear you say that. Let alone anyone.” 

Potter tsked, before reaching forward, supposedly finding ‘the correct pear’ and giving it a scratch on the side of it. It did nothing for a while, Draco thought Potter was about to try another when a door appeared and opened right in front of them. Draco gaped, Potter laughed. 

“Told you.” He said smugly. With Draco still stunned, Potter pulled him into the brightly lit room. 

Draco’s eyes had to adjust to the light but before long he could take in the room before him. It was packed with stoves, benches, pots, pans, utensils and all types of food Draco could imagine. It smelt strongly of cinnamon, bread and citrus. What surprised Draco was the amount of elves running around, there were probably at least 100 house elves tending to pots full of sugary substances, and ovens baking the famous treacle tart that Potter loved so much. It was magnificent. 

The room felt safe, like if he stayed in here no one could hurt him. Maybe it was the smell, or the way the room seemed to have a soft golden glow emanating from the centre where most of the house elves were situated. Potter looked at home here, 

“How many times have you been in here?” 

Potter shrugged, “Probably more than I can count. I used to come here all the time when I was younger. Dobby would always be here and he’d give me some extra treacle tart.” A soft look came over Potter’s features when he mentioned Dobby. Draco knew what had happened to the elf, his Aunt Bellatrix had murdered him two years ago after he had saved Potter and his friends. 

“I’m sure Dobby would love to give you some treacle tart right now. I bet he’s wishing he could be here to serve ‘Master Harry Potter’.” He mimicked Dobby’s voice at the end. Potter chuckled at him, 

“That was pretty spot on. Maybe I’ll get you to speak like Dobby all the time.” 

Draco’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. He felt a small tug at his sleeve and he looked down to see a small looking house elf, wringing its hands together, 

“Would you two like something?” She-Draco figured- asked. She took notice of his complexion and she blanched when she realised who she was talking to, she whimpered a little before Draco knelt down, 

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you. Actually,” He looked back up to Potter, giving him a look, “Um, Pot- Harry will tell you what we want,” He said quickly. Standing back up and avoiding the wide eyes of the house elf. 

Potter knelt down in front of her, touching her tiny shoulder, “How much spare food do you have?” 

The house elf giggled, whispered something into Potter’s ear and scampered off. She disappeared behind an oven and returned with a floating tray of food, ranging from treacle tart (of course) to left over roast beef from dinner. For the second time that night, Draco’s jaw dropped as he watched Potter nod at her and the food disappeared with a snap of her fingers. 

Draco’s eyes flickered to Potter to the elf, “Whe- Where’s the food?” He asked, stunned. Potter patted the elf's head gently and she ran away, after bowing to both Draco and Potter. 

“In our room.” Potter said simply. Draco stuttered before Potter dragged him out of the room, leaving the comfort behind. 

***

“Merlin, how did we manage to eat all of that?” 

“I have no idea. But I’m definitely not hungry anymore.” 

Draco laughed loud, tossing his head back. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Him and Potter had eaten almost all of the food the house elf had given them. They had eaten on the floor on Draco’s rug, Draco making sure Potter spilled nothing on the fabric every ten minutes.

Potter yawned widely, “ _Merlin _, I’m tired. What’s the time?”__

____

____

Draco stretched to grab his wand, he cast a _tempus _and a bright number appeared in front of the pair,__

____

____

“ _Salazar _, 3 am. We should probably try and sleep,” Draco said tiredly. Potter nodded his head lazily, and stood up, flopping down onto Draco’s bed.__

____

____

“Potter, that is my bed.” 

“I’m aware. I’m too tired to move to my bed.” Draco rolled his eyes but joined Potter on his bed, staying on the left side. Potter’s eyes were closed and his glasses were askew making Draco snort. The Boy-who-Lived looked exceptionally stupid. 

“Potter. Are you seriously sleeping here? Because I would like my whole bed to sleep in tonight, I don’t want you hogging the space.” 

Silence. Draco looked over at Potter and frowned. He couldn’t be asleep already. 

“Potter, don’t tell me you’re asleep. My levitation charms aren’t the strongest so you might land on the floor halfway to your bed.” 

“I’m not asleep.” 

“Okay. . .well, can you please move?” 

Nothing. Draco rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto his pillows, if Potter was going to be difficult then he’ll just deal with it. 

The silence stretched on. The occasional yawn from Draco or Potter breaking the quiet. Draco kept looking over at the other boy, watching him breathe slowly through his nose and the crease in his forehead slowly disappear. 

Draco examined the man more closely. His skin was a beautiful rich colour, it complimented well with his freckles and unruly hair. The freckles were scattered across his nose and ran over his cheeks, occasionally Draco spotted one stray freckle down by his chin. His lips were full, fuller than Draco’s. They pouted out in sleep, making him look like a toddler. 

He had one arm under one of Draco’s pillows, supporting his head. Even his arm was beautiful, it had small freckles on it, creating a constellation down his arm. 

Draco broke the silence, “Potter.” 

Green eyes opened, locking onto grey, “Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Potter frowned and sat up, “What for?” 

Draco hadn’t meant for the conversation to get like this, but seeing Potter so completely trustworthy of Draco to be able to sleep next to him caused a few things to rush to the surface. 

“For everything. All the years of torment and bullying, I feel terrible about it,” He was sitting up now, facing Potter cross legged on the bed, “I was just a horrible person to you, your friends.” 

“Woah, hey I already forgave you Malfoy. You don’t need to apologise again.” 

Draco put his head in his hands, “I know that, but seeing you here, in my bed, looking peaceful with me beside you, is strange. I needed to say something or else I wouldn’t be able to sleep. You shouldn’t have forgiven me,” he raised his head, “I’m a terrible person.” 

“You were, I’ll admit that. But from living with you for five months I’ve noticed that you aren’t that bad. You have your moments but you are my friend now Draco.” The name slipped past his lips without realising. Draco was shocked, he savoured in the sound of his name on Potter’s lips, it sounded foreign but . . . nice. 

Draco stared at Harry, his eyes held so much truth, the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up in a soft smile. Draco’s eyes flickered to his lips again, noticing the way Harry’s breath hitched. 

“What?” He whispered. 

Harry shook his head slightly, “N-nothing,” 

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, it sure didn’t look like nothing. 

“It’s just,” he continued, “The moon . . . you’re glowing.” 

In the tension, Draco hadn’t noticed the moon that had moved across the sky and was now lighting up his bed. The rays were bathing Draco in a sharp light making his skin and hair glow. 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment? Or are you just taking the mickey out of my pale skin?” 

“No, no, no, it’s a compliment. Like, I’m not kidding Draco. You look . . .” He paused. Draco noticed he was struggling to come up with a good word, his face twisted, “Okay, I’m just going to say this but don’t take it the wrong way. You look beautiful.” 

Draco’s eyes widened, he was definitely not expecting that. If anything, the compliment caused a swarm of butterflies to come to life in his stomach. The second time that night. Harry was silent, staring at the way Draco’s eyes flitted all over the room, anywhere but his own. 

“Well, then Pott-” 

“Harry. Please.” 

“H-Harry. Thank you, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to take that any other way than the ‘the wrong way’ so what was the correct way to take that?” 

Harry groaned, “Ugh I don’t know, I was just making an observation alright? You aren’t such a pointy git anymore.” 

He fell silent, the only sound was of Harry picking his nails anxiously. Draco allowed this time to think, what did Harry want from that? He was making an observation? What kind of fucking excuse was that? Draco didn’t know how Harry flirted, how did Ginevra ever fall for him, he would never know. 

Harry was still silent, now picking at Draco’s sheets. Draco continued the silence until a burning question entered his brain, 

“Are you gay, Harry?” 

Harry lifted his head, but his fingers continued the monotonous task of picking at his sheets, “No, I’m bisexual. Obviously, I dated Ginny, Malfoy.” He quipped. Draco glared at him halfheartedly, 

“Okay, okay sorry. I just wanted to know.” 

The fingers stopped, “Why?” 

Draco shrugged, “I don’t know. Just because you know I’m gay and you just said I was beautiful, I needed a bit of clarification.” 

“Well I wasn’t lying.” 

The tension was fucking insane. Draco was honestly surprised at his self-control. If this was anyone else they would be getting snogged senseless right about now. Harry was different. Draco wanted to listen to what he had to say, rather than just get fucked and be done with him. His voice held a superior tone to it that made people listen, the way his eyes were staring straight into Draco’s made his heart stop. Even in the darkness he could see the green flashing. 

“Draco, I’m sorry about sixth year. About what happened in the bathroom.” 

And just like that, Draco’s mood was destroyed. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve tried to forget that, so if you wouldn’t mind let’s move on from this topic of conversation.” He tried to move to get off the bed but Harry grabbed his hand, 

“No Draco, I listened to your apology, you’re gonna listen to mine,” Draco froze, eyes moving from Harry’s hand to his eyes. He slowly sat back down on the bed folding his legs closely underneath him, “I didn’t know that spell did. I didn’t know that you would almost die, you have no idea how guilty I was after Snape sent me away. I thought you had died. Draco, I’m so sorry.” 

The room fell back into silence, Draco was sick of it. 

“Can I see you scars?” 

“What?” 

“Your scars. Do you have any? Besides the ones on your face.” 

Draco nodded. He definitely had scars. They were scattered across his chest, running down from his pectorals down to his torso. He had scars across his collarbones, circling the area where his heart lay. He had a thin one on his neck that ran across his Adam’s Apple and stopped just near his left shoulder. The scars were mostly on the left side of his body, that was where the spell had hit him. He had one scar running down his jaw and one short scar across his nose. 

They were white, almost like silver strands of thread that were sewn into his skin. He had grown to not feel ashamed of them, but they still bothered him whenever he took his shirt off. 

“M-my scars? Sure, if you really want to,” He said hesitantly. He felt like he was in a dream, was he really going to strip in front of Harry Potter and show him his ugly scars? 

Yes. He was. 

He slowly peeled his shirt off, already feeling Harry’s eyes on his chest. The shirt fell off. Harry’s eyes wandered over his chest, taking a long look at the scars surrounding his heart. Draco’s whole body was tense, it was excruciating watching Harry look at his scars, they were his biggest insecurity. 

“Draco, I-” he hesitantly lifted a hand, looking at Draco’s eyes for confirmation. Draco nodded and Harry placed his finger lightly on Draco’s biggest scar, the one that ran around his heart and followed his collarbone. Harry seemed to take his time, tracing the thin lines of skin with his index finger leaving goosebumps in his wake. He avoided the one on Draco’s neck and the one on his stomach. 

“You know, these scars could have been so much worse if it weren’t for Snape. He brewed a potion that could reduce the scar tissue. I’m forever thankful for that.” 

Harry nodded mutely, his concentration on following the lines around Draco’s chest. He finished the scar’s pattern and dropped his hand. He looked upset, Draco noted. Without thinking, Draco picked up Harry’s limp hand, causing the other boy to stare at him, 

“Harry. I forgive you.” 

He didn’t even have enough time to react before Harry surged forward and kissed him squarely on the lips. Draco gasped but quickly fell into step with Harry, returning the kiss with just as much want. He reached out to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, wanting to feel the curls in his own hands. Harry pulled Draco in by the waist, moving his hands to the small of Draco’s back. 

Harry pushed Draco back, leaning further into his body. Draco opened his mouth slightly, allowing Harry access into his mouth. He moaned deeply into his mouth, running his hands all over Harry’s body. Harry continued with his need, allowing himself a loud moan in Draco’s mouth.

They finally moved from their sitting position and fell onto Draco’s pillows, Draco landing underneath Harry. The kiss never broke between them. Harry’s fingers danced along Draco’s stomach, moving lower down to his crotch wanting desperately to remove the other boy's pants and really feel Draco.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, pupils blown and lips swollen, “I want you Harry.” He said breathlessly. 

Harry smirked, “Oh really? You’ll have to beg.” 

Draco’s eyes widened, he didn’t know Harry was this dominant. He pushed his chin up, capturing Harry’s mouth once again. They continued their kissing, Draco bucking his hips into Harry and moaning loudly into Harry’s mouth. The way Harry kissed him sent fireworks through his body, his skin felt like it was on fire. His thoughts were all _Harry Harry Harry _. The previous awkward conversation forgotten.__

____

____

The moon had moved across the sky, the beam of light leaving the bed and hiding the actions of the room's occupants. Maybe Draco liked the moon, it brought sleepless nights, but it also gave him Harry, which seemed like a good compromise. 

A full moon was torture to some, but beauty to others.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I'm sorry if you wanted the smut but I couldn't bring myself to write anymore, smut makes me uncomfortable and sorry if there was any grammatical or spelling mistakes I didn't proof read it very well


End file.
